


The Blood in Your Face

by Pikartiste



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, Ripper Street
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 20:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9202841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikartiste/pseuds/Pikartiste
Summary: Our three policemen of the H-Division will work on a very special case, but Jackson won't be enthousiat about it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our three policemen of the H-Division, Edmund Reid, Bennet Drake and Homer Jackson will work on a very special case, but Jackson won't be enthousiat about it.

Inspector Edmund Reid was sitting at his desk, reading some papers without conviction. It was the end of the summer, the wind had become more fresh and trees had began to loose their leaves but the weather has been still sunny. Despite the weather, it was a boring day for the H-Division: no news cases to treat, expect few stealing cases, Sergeant Atherton's register's pages weren't very full theses days, He was probably boring too. But it was not the cases which troubled Reid, Inspector Abberline must come here today to talk him about an important thing; what is it ? He didn't know. Reid took a look toward the window, the crowd was important, people were in a hurry; he sighed and came back to his reading. He was drowsing when someone knocked on the door, he jumped.

“Reid ! It's Sergeant Drake !”  
“Come in !” Reid answered.

Sergeant Bennet Drake entered in the Inspector's desk and closed the door, he had just finished to interrogate a young man about a stealing he committed in a little shop of the town.

“So, what about this man ? And stealings ?” Reid asked Drake  
“Nothing special, the Sergeant answered, he admits he was in the shop but he said he didn't steal the money.”  
“So he has some partners right ?”  
“I guess, but it wasn't mentioned by the man. And the salesman doesn't want to file a claim against him anyway.”  
“So the case is resolved !” Reid sighed. He stood up of his desk, and came in front Drake.“Tell me Bennet, have you seen Jackson today ?” he asked to the older man.  
“No, but I think he's probably drinking at Susan's home.” Drake said.  
“I'll tell you if it's the true, I envy him.” Reid said sitting down at the border of his desk.

At this moment, the door opened brutally, the Captain Homer Jackson arrived with a bottle of whisky to his hand. “I think you need some companies guys !” he cried.

“We thought you have been drinking at home, Drake said, you've been kicking out by your wife right ?”  
“I just want to spend a good moment with my friends !” Jackson said with a silly smile.

The men stared him a long moment.

“Okay you're right.” Jackson admitted.” But what importance ? I've this bottle of whisky, it'll be pitiful if we don't enjoy it.” He said uncorking the half buried bottle. Reid searched some glasses.  
“For this time we agree with you Jackson.” Reid said, while the American serving the alcohol in the glasses.  
“If only we have more interesting cases to treat, Drake said taking a glass of whisky, seriously I'm fed up with stealing cases ! If it won't be better soon, I'll become crazy !”  
“You exaggerate Drake, it can't be worst after all... Even if you're right about the cases.” Reid smirked, drinking a gulp of his glass.  
“Is it today Abberline must come to talk us ?” Jackson asked.  
“Indeed, Reid answered him, he'll be there soon.”  
“This dumbass will be late like always... He doesn't know what a watch is ...” Jackson mocked, finishing his glass.  
“Come on Jackson !, Reid said with authority, Abberline is our boss, you must respect him.”

Jackson said nothing and refilled another glass of whisky. Drake has been watching towards the window, holding his glass he haven't drink yet in his hands.

“What do you think about ?” he asked. He had continuing to look outside, turning his glass in his hands.  
“I don't know Drake – I'm wondering the same thing.” Reid answered.

“REID !!!” a voiced shouted.  
“Speak of the devil and he appears.” Drake said coming back near to Reid.  
The door opened and Chief Inspector Frederic Abberline appeared, followed by Sergeant Donald Atherton. The old man entered into Reid's desk with a serious and angry face.

“Well, good afternoon Gentlemen." He began with a calm tone. "Atherton please leave us.”

The red man nodded and leaved the room without a word. Abberline served himself a glass of whisky (without Jackson's approbation) and took a seat between Reid and Drake.

“So I see you spend your time drinking than resolve cases.” He said with the same tone.  
“He said whereas it had just stolen my whisky...” Jackson grumbled while he lit a cigarette.

Abberline looked at the American with an amusing stare and smirked.

“Anyway let's get back to our business ! If I came here today, it's to talk you about an important and very special case.” Abberline continued.  
“What is it ?" Drake asked. "But please don't tell us it'll be another boring case, we have enough cases of this type to treat...”  
“Let me talk Sergeant !" The Inspector ordered. "So the case I'll talk to you is a similar one to Jack the Ripper's.”  
“Jack the Ripper ? What does it mean ?” Reid asked. “I believed this case was ended.”  
“ It is." Abberline said drinking quietly his whisky. "But this time it's another killer with another process. This murderer killed three women, whose two English women who came from Whitechapel.”  
“Came from Whitechapel ? So... The murderer doesn't come from here right ?” Reid asked.  
“Indeed, Abberline answered, in fact he's American.”

The three men watched Abberline with an appalling stare.

“American you said ?! We don't understand.” Jackson said while he finished his cigarette.

The oldest man put his glass on the desk, put back in the seat and solemnly declared.

“The murders were committed in America, in the state of Massachusetts. The killer killed three women, two of them were English and came from Whitechapel. Their name were Elizabeth Clayman and Juniper Charles. They were friends and spend some weeks there.”

Abberline pulled two pictures of his jacket pocket and give them to Reid, who give one of them (Juniper's) to Drake. Jackson lean to see Elizabeth's picture with Reid.

“It's the Massachusetts' police who sent it." Abberline continued. "The killer who committed the murders is known under the name of Bloody Face because after he killed the women, he pelt their skin of their face.”

Drake had a disgusting put.

“But, Reid interpelated, you mentioned the two Whitechapel's women but who was the third ?”

Abberline had a moment of hesitation before answer Reid.

“Her name was Alma Walker, she was a black woman. But on the contrary of the two others women her body wasn't found... So Gentlemen, for this case, you must to go in Massachussetts and clear it. ”

Jackson looked worried. “So we must catch the murderer and bring him to the local police, and he'll be judge and condemned...” he said with anxiety.

“He was already catched, now he was placed in a asylum waiting his judgement.”  
“ And what's this asylum ?” Drake asked.  
“ Briarcliff.” Abberline answered.

At theses words, Jackson had spitting all his whisky he was drinking. “WHAT DID YOU SAY ?!”

“Bloody Face was placed at Briarcliff waiting his judgement, and you must go there to interrogate him about Clayman and Charles so you -”

Suddenly Jackson threw his glass with rage, stood up brutally of his seat and left the room.

“CAPTAIN HOMER JACKSON ! COME HERE IMMEDIATELY !” Abberline shouted to the Captain.  
“It'll be without me !” the American shouted to him in return.

Abberline let out a heavy sigh and turned his head toward Reid with an angry expression.

“Tell your American to come back here quickly or I'll kick his ass myself.” Abberline hissed to Reid  
“I will speak him...” Reid sighed. He stood up slowly of his seat and came outside. He previewed Jackson lighting a cigarette nervously.

“Jackson ? Are you okay ?” Reid asked to the Captain quietly.  
Jackson smoked a puff and turned to Reid, he was shivering and very nervous. “How can I be okay ? Have you heard what this cunt asked us ?”  
“Please Jackson, what's the matter ? What's wrong with that ?”

Jackson smoked another puff of his cigarette and looked at Reid into his eyes, and said with anger : “You want the truth ? Very good ! You'll get it ! I worked six fucking years at Briacliff when I just finished my medicine studies. And what I saw there was so horrible, you can't imagine Reid ! That's why I got out of there, I couldn't support all what I saw anymore.”  
“But Jackson, We NEED YOU !, Reid said pointing his finger in the Captain's chest. You're the ONLY AMERICAN of the H-Division and if you worked here before, it'll facilitate the work.”  
“ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!”  
“ Of course I am ! You said Briarcliff was horrible but Whitechapel is the best place for all crimes.”  
“WHITECHAPEL IS WONDERLAND BESIDE THIS PLACE !!!!, Jackson shouted to Reid's face, Now do what you want, but tell Abberline is NOT worth relying on me ! Dismantle yourself ! I won't come !” At theses words, Jackson went off with off an rapid walk.

“JACKSON !, Reid called him, JACKSON !”

But Jackson didn't listen him. Reid sighed while nodding and came back into the office.

 

***********

The evening was dark and more cold than usually. Jackson was elbowed at the bedroom's window, smoking a cigarette. His mind was gone elsewhere. He was thinking about this afternoon, what Abberline said about the case. Going back to Briarcliff ? It was impossible for the American. It was too hard for him. Suddenly all the memories of the asylum he tried to forget came back to his brain : tortures, patients' scary look, screams... Jackson closed his eyes and tried to banished theses pictures of his mind. The door opened slowly, and someone entered.

“Matthew, Is everything fine Honey ?”

It was Susan Hart, Jackson's wife. But he didn't notice her.

“Matthew ? Hello ?” Susan said. She placed a gentle hand to Jackson's shoulder, making him jump.

“Oh sorry Darling I didn't know you were here. And yes I'm fine.” he said.  
“Are you sure ?" Susan said. "Matthew I know you by heart, You barely ate and you didn't tell a word of the evening. I know something's wrong. What is it ? Tell me.” She sat down beside her husband in an armchair of the room.

Jackson sighed while he just finished his cigarette, he looked back his wife and admitted: “No, no I'm not fine at all it's - it's about – the case Abberline told us. Do – Do you remember the asylum I told you when I met you.”  
“Yes I guess but, what do you mean ?”  
“Well – Abberline want -” Jackson said sitting down on the armchair's border.  
“Abberline wants what ? Tell me.” Susan said.

Jackson took a long deep breath and finally admitted : “Abberline want that Reid, Drake and I come there to resolve a case.”

Susan smiled. “And that why you're in bad mood tonight.”  
Jackson looked at Susan with a cold stare before bury his face in his hands. “I can't – I told you what I saw there, all theses horrible things – How can you react like that ?!” he said desperately.  
“I'm sorry Darling, Susan said taking Jackson's hand, I know it was really hard to you, the worst years of your medicine's career.” She put a hand in her husband's cheek. “But unfortunately you can't help it...”  
“Is it supposed to reassure me ?” Jackson grumbled.  
“I'm trying” she said.

The Captain sighed, the look in the void. “I don't know what I've to do Caitlin – Really – I'm lost.”

Her wife hooked her hand under his chin, turning his head toward her face. “Matthew, do you remember the last letter Lana sent to us ? She said she was in a big scoop about treatments an asylum inflicted to its patients – She said she wants to close it down. And I think she spoke about Briarcliff.”  
“That's right. And – it was a moment she doesn't give news or send us letters.” Jackson said.  
“I think she's very busy with this case, and if you go to there, maybe you can see her and she'll probably help you right ?”

Jackson didn't say anything during a long moment. He took Susan's hand to his and kissing it. “You're probably right Darling, but I need some reflexion about that.”  
“Yes that's better for you, Susan said smiling, but for the moment –“ She took her husband's hand, standing up him of the armchair and guided him to the bed. “You need to forget that a little moment Dear.”

She stretched on the bed, Jackson rejoined her, putting his head in her breast while Susan caressed his hair and kissed his head gently.

“You always know how you pleased me my Dear. That's why I love you.” Jackson said closing his eyes and enjoying his wife's company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reid, Drake and Jackson finally arrived in the State of Massachusets, USA, for the Bloody Face case. Before going to Briarcliff they have to examine the corpses.

Some weeks had spend after this encounter between Inspector Abberline and the H-Division, and some things had changed. Indeed Jackson, who first refused to go in Massachusetts for “Bloody Face's case”, had reflected about it – and finally changed his mind. After all, what could be worst ? Briarcliff has probably changed after all theses years. And he wanted to see his friend Lana Winters again, Susan and he didn't meet her again since the day they left the United State (thanks to her). They send letters to each others every two weeks: it'll be an occasion to them to resolve this case – and close Briarcliff down. It was a big relief for Reid, Drake and Abberline.  
The travel was planed for the next week. And everything should be solved, especially for Reid: Matilda couldn't stay alone for weeks of course. At first he planned to leave her to Councillor Jane Cobden, but she pretended she wasn't “her governor”, so he decided to entrusted her to Susan; It'll be more easy when the men will send news.

 

***********

The voyage until the Massachusetts took twelves days, and nearly five hours to come at the town. They were brought here by car (which didn't exist yet in England); Reid was amazed by this engine and told to the driver how lucky they are and what a wonderful invention they had (the driver probably thought that the inspector was odd). The trio arrived in front a big building : The Police Office where the women of Whitechapel's corpses were retained. They had to identify the corpses.

“So it is here.” Drake said.  
“Indeed. Abberline asked us to report the corpses.” Reid said.

Jackson was embarrassed, twiddling nervously the strap of his bag. “Well – When you gotta go, you gotta go...” he sighed.  
Reid and Drake came into the office, Jackson close walking. Inside, they interpellated a policeman.

“Good morning sir." Reid said showing him his badge. "I'm Inspector Edmund Reid from the H-Division of Whitechapel in England. There are Sergeant Bennet Drake and Captain Homer Jackson. We are here for the case of Bloody Face and we have to inspect the corpses of Elizabeth Clayman and Juniper Charles. Where can we find your superior ?”

The policeman identified the badge and finally asked : “Is it Inspector Chief Frederick Abberline who sent you here ?”  
“Yes it is.” Reid answered while he placed his badge in his pocket.  
“Well," the policeman stood up of his seat, "please follow me.”

The group walked in the office, all they saw here amazed them, especially Reid. Indeed there was a lot of technologies England didn't have yet like telephone or computer ! Reid couldn't resist to ask the policeman what theses engines were and what they used for (he probably didn't noticed how much he annoyed the policeman). Finally the men arrived in front of a big brown door, the policeman knocked.

“Chief, there are the English Policemen !”  
“Tell them to come in !” The Chief of Police said.

The policeman opened the door and made a sign to the trio to come into the room. The Chief was sit in his desk as he was waiting for the English men. “Thanks you Davis, he said to the policeman, go back to your work now.”

The policeman left the room closing the door, the chief invited the men to take a seat.

“So you are the policemen of the H-Division in England send by Frederick Abberline, well good afternoon Gentlemen; I'm Police Commissioner John Robert and you are ?”  
“Inspector Edmund Reid.” Reid said shaking his hand.  
“Sergeant Bennet Drake.” Drake said shaking his hand at his turn  
“Captain Homer Jackson.” Jackson said doing the same.

When he shook Jackson's hand, the Police Commissioner look at him with a suspicious look. “It's strange, he said, I've an impression of _déjà vu_. Your face remind me something, I think it's related to the Pinkerton Case.” he said.

Jackson became awkwardly uncomfortable, his fingers tightened on his bag.

“But it's not important anyway." Robert said smirking (Jackson was relief). "So Gentlemen, your boss told me everything about you : that you are trustworthy and hardworking.” While the Chief spoke, Jackson rolled his eyes: Abberline had exaggerated again to have a good reputation. “Well I'm speaking a lot, sorry for that." he said chuckling; "But have you some information about theses women ? It'll be important in addition with our investigation.”

The three men was relief the talkative Commissioner finally stop talking. Reid began : “According to the elements we found, Clayman and Charles were both married, moreover Elizabeth was the mother of two boys. They had the same job : they worked as nurses in a hospice but it is not the only thing, because they were prostitute too, but the husband weren't aware.”  
“Moreover," Drake adds, "they prostituted themselves for two things : First they wanted more money than they already earned, I think they were diamond crusher, Juniper in particular. Second they wasn't satisfied by their husband if you know what I mean so – They researched pleasure elsewhere.”

Robert nodded and said “That's interesting, really. But what about their clients ? It was only rich men or they had sex with poor mans too ?”  
“It was only rich men, like Drake said, they loved money so much. They couldn't conceive to have sex with men of bad social condition.” Reid said.  
“Well well – The Chief said while he got out a folder of the desk's drawer and dropped it on the desk. There is our folder about the women; we already interrogated the husbands about the reason they come in Massachussets; they had to go there for business and their respective wife insisted to come together too.”  
“So they probably wanted to find another rich clients there to earn more money, Jackson sighed, But can we see the corpses ? We come here at first to see them, not for talk about theses women's stupid life of prostitute for rich pigeons.” he said annoying.

Reid let out a heavy breath and buried his head in his hand. “For the love of God Jackson, can't you stay tranquil and keep your sarcasm for yourself just once ?” he thought desperately.

The Commissioner had a smirk and said : “Well my compatriot is right, I nearly forget that. But tell me Mate," he said speaking to Jackson, "I heard you're surgeon right ?”  
“Exact !" Jackson said. "I was surgeon in the US Army before coming in England.”  
“Wonderful !” The Chief said clapping his hand, he stood up quickly of his desk and opened the door. “If you want follow me.”

The men stood up and follow the Commissioner through a long and light, white and luminous corridor. Finally they stopped in front of a door with this inscription : “Cold Room Only Personnel Allowed” ; the Chief opened it and turn the light on.

“So Gentlemen, there is our cold room. I told to the examiner to not come here yet, I reserved the corpses only for you. But wait just a minute.” He said. Robert came in front the wall with drawers where the corpses were retained. He opened one of theses and took out two corpses and put them in the autopsy table.

“There is the corpses of the English women, but I have to warn you they're aren't in good conditions.”  
“We saw worst where we live.” Jackson said.

The Captain put his bag on a chair and come in front of the corpses; they were covered by a pall. Jackson raised the pall and discovered a face without skin, only red flesh. It was Elizabeth Clayman's corpse.

“Oh Dear ! Bloody Face did not things by halves !” Jackson exclaimed.

At the same time, Drake had a violent nausea.

“Come on Benito ! Don't tell me you became a sissy with all the dead man we saw everyday in Whitechapel.” Jackson said with sarcasm and laughed.

“Shut up Yankee !, Drake hissed to Jackson while he was bent in two, It's probably the travel and the tiredness...”

Jackson smirked and came back to his work, lighting a cigarette. Reid patted Drake's shoulder and came near to the American. “So, how the murderer had been proceed ?” he asked.

Jackson leaned on the corpse and looked it more carefully, smoking one puff of his cigarette. “The cut in her throat: Bloody Face did that with a butcher knife, look the cut's size.” Jackson said while he measured the cut with his fingers. “See ? He couldn't did that with another type of knife.”

Reid approved; Jackson smoke another puff of his cigarette and pointed the corpse's face. “Look ! when he pelt the skin face, he had the same gestures as a surgeon.” With his finger he did the urn of the face. “It should be a medicine or someone like that; an amateur can't do that, it's only a professional's work.”

“But Bloody Face isn't a medicine, he worked on a gas station.” The Commissioner interrupted.  
“Whatever, Jackson said, as I said Bloody Face was a professional who know how handling a knife.

Drake, who felt much better, came near to Reid and Jackson. Reid asked : “Expect the face, have you another elements ?”

Jackson inspected one of the corpse's hand, it was purple marks : “She was tied with a rope, perhaps a sexual game between her and Bloody Face. And she probably tried to put them off when she realized Bloody Face will kill her.”

“What about the second woman, Juniper ?, Did you think he had the same process with her ?” Drake asked.

Reid raised the pall of the other corpse which hid Juniper Charles's. It had some similarities with Elizabeth's but with some differences.

“She fought with the killer, look at her nails they're broken.” Jackson said taking one of the corpse's hand and show them the destroyed nails. Then he pointed Juniper's chest which was covered by purple marks. “He bet her to reduce her to silence. After that he killed her as he already made with Elizabeth.”

Reid replaced the pall on the corpse. “If only we had more information about the Black woman, it'll help us more for the investigation.”

“The man told us she was captured by the Aliens.” The Commissioner said while he returned the corpses on the drawer.

The three men turned around quickly and asked at chorus : “BY WHAT ?!”  
“By the Aliens, but if you know more about them, ask him directly.” the Commissioner said.

The three men looked at each other with an appalling gaze. “I never heard that before...” said Reid.

 

After reunited all the elements about the Whitechapel's women's death and Bloody Face's true identity : a man named Kit Walker; Reid, Drake and Jackson were inside the office waiting for the taxi which bring them at the asylum. The Police Commissioner told them the corpses won't be repatriated in Whitechapel after weeks because the local examiner surgeon have to autopsy them for the Massachusset's police investigation. Then the commissioner called a taxi for the men.

“Theses poor women weren't lucky when they met Bloody Face, even if they were whores, they didn't deserve this end.” Drake said looking the street.  
“What can we did ? It's just bad luck that's all, it could be one of another women in the country.” Reid said, looking the blue cloudy sky. “After all, death is everywhere.” he added with a tired voice.

Jackson lit a cigarette and declared : “If you're agree, we could go to Lana's home. I would like to visit her after all this time I haven't seen her and – She could help us for this investigation.”  
“We have to go to Briarcliff before that, you know that Jackson.” Reid sighed.  
“Oh come on Reid ! Just an hour or two, it won't be long !” Jackson pleaded to Reid, he didn't want to go there yet.  
“Jackson we HAVE TO go to Briarcliff to interrogate this Kit Walker , after that we will visit your friend. AND PLEASE ! Make an effort there okay ?”

The car come near to the policemen, the driver made a sign to invite them to come inside the car. Jackson grumbled, he knew he couldn't debate with Reid this time; he resigned.

“As you want Boss.” Jackson sighed with an ironic tone while he entered the last into the car. Now they roll toward Briarcliff.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The trio go to Briarcliff to interrogate Bloody Face. All Jackson's forgotten memories came back to him.

At the end of the afternoon, the car who bring the trio of the H-Division to Briarcliff continued to rolling on the road. The landscape was the same everywhere : fields with electrics poles and sometimes some farms lost in the middle of the greenery. The road was monotonous and the men were rocked by the car's motor; Reid fell asleep against the window, his bowler hat laid on his knees. Drake had his eyes closed, enjoying the music the radio broadcast: it was the song _“Come Dance With Me !”_ by Frank Sinatra. Jackson watched the landscape, the head against the window as Reid. This road was familiar to him, too much familiar... He remembered the day he came to Briarcliff the very first time for the work : he took a bus and was very exited to make his proves; young stupid little medicine he was. But – It wasn't what he imagined. He held his bag stronger against his chest, now another memories came back in his mind : the moment when he escaped the asylum. It was a cold night, Jackson packed all his things and ran away on the road; it was a teamster who took him gently on his truck and drove him at the station after rolling until the sun rise, he took the same road that today. He remembered too when he bought tickets and waiting for the train, he spend a long moment crying, for what he have done, for what he saw, for all the broken lives which stay there... Some tears began to roll on his check.

“That music is wonderful, I hope England will have this kind of engine one day.” Drake said once the song was finished.

Jackson was suddenly drawn from his thoughts : “I believed you slept” he mumble watching him by the corner of his eye.

Now the radio broadcast another song, this time it was _“I Heard He Through The Grapevine”_ by Marvin Gaye. Drake opened his eyes and looked at Jackson, who was always watching outside. “Tell me Jackson, How do you feel ? I mean – What effect it make of you now we are going there ?”

Jackson turn his head to meet Drake's gaze, he was angry and his eyes were shiny, as we was ready to cry. “Are you fucking serious ? How dare you ask me that ? Do you really think I'm enthusiast to come back to this place ?” he hissed.  
“Sorry Jackson, I didn't wanted to hurt you.” Drake apologized. “But – Have you cried ?” He asked looking Jackson eyes.  
“Of course I had not !” Jackson said with frustration wiping his eyes with rage. “It's tiredness that's all.”

Drake nodded even if he didn't believed his partner. Suddenly a snore was heard, it was Reid always sleeping, he yawned and made some sleeping mutterings.

“Poor thing, he pretended he wasn't tired at all and look, he's sleeping like a baby.” Drake said laughing.

“You should waking up your friend and telling him we're coming soon.” The driver said.

Indeed, the car arrived in a tiny town where houses and shops looked given up. Jackson turned his gaze to his bag : he didn't wanted to see this town until he and his partners arrive at Briarcliff; Drake woke up Reid.

 

***********

Few minutes later, the car stopped behind a giant, brown, austere building which looked like a manor : It was the asylum. The men got out the car, and took their package on the car trunk. Jackson look at the building and became very uncomfortable: a part of his past just came back to him right in his face; he lit a cigarette shivering, blade as death. The two others men came near the building after thanked and paid the driver, they looked at it with amazement and a bit fear.

“Here we are – Briarcliff – Finally.” Reid said, his gaze couldn't leave the manor.  
“It's bigger than I imagined.” Drake said.

Jackson didn't tell a word; he panted, his heart beat faster on his chest, smocking his cigarette quickly. He just wanted to run away right now. “Shit – It didn't changed...” he thought.  
The men watched area searching for a personal of the asylum but now one came.

“That's strange, there is nobody.” Drake noticed.

“Good afternoon Gentlemen !” A voice said behind them.

The three men jumped and turned around, it was an old woman with nun's clothes : the director of the asylum Sister Jude. She was accompanied with a young and lovely nun.

“My apologies to made you scared, she said smiling, You should be the English men, welcome to Briarcliff. I am Sister Jude, the director of the asylum.” She shook Reid's hand.  
“Nice to meet you Sister, Reid said, my name's Edmund Reid. There are Sergeant Bennet Drake and Captain H-”  
“Matthew Judge ! Jude exclaimed with irony, long time I haven't seen you here, since the night you left us.”  
“I had some reasons to left this fucking place !” Jackson hissed to Sister Jude's face.  
“We needed you and you gave up your responsibilities ! You should be grateful we took you on this place and the only thank we had was your leaving.” she said to him with angry. She turned to Reid and Drake with a smile and spoke with a calm tone. “Well, I know you are here for Bloody Face's case, I'm really sorry for theses girls, they're in better place now. God bless them.” She came near to the young nun who was stay back. “Let me introduce you my young apprentice -”

“Sister Mary Eunice, nice to see you again.” Reid said shaking the young nun's hand.  
“Nice to see you again too Mister Reid.” She said.

Sister Jude seemed stunned. “You know each other ?” She asked to them.  
“She worked with my wife to charities when she was in England. I already met her once or twice.”

Sister Jude nodded. Reid asked : “Can we interrogate the man everybody say it's Bloody Face ? We must to do that for the investigation.”

The old nun sighed : “I'm sorry Gentlemen, we can't interrogate him now, we had some problems with him and we have to put him in isolation for a moment.”  
“Problems ? What problems ?” Drake asked.  
“He has behaved badly, in front of God, such a horrible person. But if tomorrow will better, you can interrogate him. But now I've some affairs to settle. So Sister, Jude said speaking to Mary Eunice; if you want to bring theses gentlemen to their room, they need a rest after this travel.”  
“Liars.” Jackson said mumbling in his beard.

Sister Mary Eunice made a sign to the policemen to follow her, they took their package and came into the hall; it was dark and only the light of the outside illuminated the room. Jackson's heart froze. On the side of the door, they could heard a little melody : it was the religious french song _“Dominique"_.

“God dammit !” Jackson sighed desperately, reversing his head backwards.  
“What's the matter ?” Reid asked.  
“I believed I banished this bloody song of my mind... Fuck off.” He grumbled.

Mary Eunice opened the big heavy door and the group entered into the big room. This room was giant and dark, with big windows barely opened. They felt immediately and awkwardly uncomfortable, especially Jackson who noticed nothing changed since his leaving of the asylum. The group walked towards all the patients. Reid see one of the patients have been masturbating shouting. He diverted his head on the other side but see one patient rocking a doll with a bushed gaze, and another one hitting his head against the wall crying. Reid shook his head and preferred look right in front of him. The song continued to be broadcast without stop.

“I don't like this place.” Drake whispered in Reid's ear.

They continued walking toward the room, while a voice shouted : “MATTHEW COME BACK !” At this moment Jackson froze when patients came around the group. The policemen didn't know what to do. Jackson forced a smile and said : “Well well hello everybody, I'll come soon.” But patients were numerous, so Reid, Jackson and Drake began to panic a little, as they were circus animals.

“The Captain Matthew Judge is here for a very important investigation, he won't take care of you ! Now go away right now or Sister Jude will punish you !” Sister Mary Eunice cried. At theses words, the patients group dissolved. Jackson felt bad, because he know more than everyone what Sister Jude's “punishments” were … And didn't want to think about. He shook his head to forget that.

“Matthew ! Matthew !” a voice called.

But this voice, was familiar to Jackson, at this moment he recognized this voice called his name on his back, it was … No it couldn't be possible ! It was Lana's voice. Jackson stopped and turned slowly and what he saw froze his blood. His friend, his best friend Lana Winters, usually clean and distinguished, was now dirty, weakened and dressed with the asylum's clothes. She had some marks on her face and her gaze was sad, without hope.

“LANA ?!” Jackson cried. He dropped his bag and package and rushed towards her. Drake, Reid and Sister Mary Eunice stopped and turned at their time to watch them. When Jackson come near to Lana, they hugged each other.

“Holy shit Lana, why are you here ? What did they do to you ?” Jackson asked worried.  
“They … Oh Matthew ! Sister Jude knew everything. About my relationship with Wendy, about the secrets of Briarcliff I was ready to show to the public.” Lana said with sad tone. “She... She pressured Wendy s-so … That's why I was interned here.” She said, her voice was broken.

“Bloody old bitch !” He fulminated, biting his fist with rage.

Reid and Drake came near to them, while Mary Eunice stayed back. The two men watched them, Lana met their gaze.  
“Is it the English men you work with ?” she asked quietly to his friend.

Jackson turned towards his partners, he placed one his arm around Lana's shoulder. “Gentlemen, there is Lana Winters, a great and amazing reporter I'd the chance to meet, and she became faster Susan's and my friend – I mean my best friend. Thanks to her we could leave America and came in England.” Now he was shouted to everybody with rage. “She doesn't need to be here ! It is NOT her place ! The person who did that did a big mistake, but she's TOO STUPID to assume it !”

“Jackson please stop !” Reid ordered. But Jackson didn't care about Reid's order and came near to Mary Eunice and seeked out her : “YOU !" He shouted pointed his finger to the nun's face. "Tell your superior she's just a stupid old crone who doesn't want -”  
“Stop it now Jackson !” Reid ordered while Drake grabbed his shirt's col.  
“Please stop !” Lana begged desperately.

Drake released Jackson's, Lana put a gentle hand to his shoulder. “Matthew, it's not Mary Eunice's fault, please you have to control yourself.” she said quietly.  
Jackson sighed and apologized towards the young nun. Drake at the same time noticed one girl of the asylum sitting on a chair, who was watching them, probably since a long moment. _What a lovely creature she is_ Drake thought : she had big beautiful blue eyes, middle-long brown hair with a bang covering her thin face. Even if she was damaged by the asylum, her beauty did not leave Drake indifferent.  
“G – Good evening.” Drake said taking off his hat.

The girl stood up and drew near him.

“Good evening sir.” she said with a melodious voice; she had a french accent.  
“Wh – What's your name ? Drake asked, I am Sergeant Bennet Drake, I work in the police and came from England.”  
“I'm Grace, Grace Bertrand. Nice to meet you.” the girl said with a beautiful smile. You are here with your partners for Bloody Face case right ?”  
“Yes it is.” Drake smiling to Grace.

“Bennet !” Reid called.

“Sorry girl, we meet you next time.” Drake said raising his shoulders.  
“See you later sir.” Grace said while going away.

Drake couldn't retain a smile. Reid patted his shoulder to interpellated him : “We have to go.” he said. Drake moved forward a corridor where a gigantic,high and dark stair, but couldn't detach his gaze of the big room.

“Who was the girl you talked ?” Reid asked.  
“I don't know but – She seems very sympathetic...” Drake answered him, always looking behind him.

Jackson took Lana's face on his face : “I'll come back and I'll bring out you soon, I promise you.” he whispered before leaving her for a moment he hoped.

The group climbed the stairs, it was dark and oppressive. No one said a word, but only Sister Mary Eunice just told them : “On the first stage there are patient's rooms, but don't worry, yours is on the second.”  
Suddenly someone grabbed Reid's coat which made him jump. What he saw scared him a little : a freak with giant ears, nose and disproportionate teeth, dressed with little girl's clothes. The creature giggled with a shrill laugh. “Play me with me.” she said giggling louder.

“Pepper ! Leave theses Gentlemen alone ! Go back with the others in the big room would you ?” A voice said from the top of the stairs.

Pepper ran away with a cry. The group raised their head to the top of the stairs and saw a man lowering them. The man was giant (taller than Reid !), very old, dressed with a big white blouse and walking with a cane. He smiled to the men and approached them. Jackson returned a smile. “Nice to see you again Doctor Arden.” he said taking off his hat.

“Nice to see you again Matthew, my little fellow !” The doctor said shaking friendly the younger medicine's hand. “You didn't changed, expect this beard and this mustache.” he added pinching kindly Jackson's cheek.  
“You neither, but you have more wrinkles now.” Jackson mocked him gently.  
Arden sighed and asked him : “Who are theses men with you ?”  
“My partners with who I work in England : Inspector Edmund Reid and Sergeant Bennet Drake. Guys, this is the doctor Arthur Arden, who was my mentor here.”  
The inspectors shook Arden's hand and Reid adds : “We are here for Bloody Face's case.”  
“Ah yes, that's right !” Arden sighed, “I nearly forget that. Well Gentlemen I must go back to my occupations until dinner time, so if you want excuse me.” he said nodding, then he addressed to Mary Eunice with a gentle tone : “I imagine you bring theses Gentlemen to their bedroom right ?”  
“Indeed, she answered him, they need some rest before dinner.”  
“Alright, so Gentlemen -” he said greeting them, then turning his head to meet Jackson's gaze : “Welcome back fellow. It's good to see you again.” he said smiling, giving him small steps. Finally he left the group before went down the stairs. The group continued to climb the stairs and finally arrived to a long corridor barely illuminated, they arrived behind a door at the bottom of the corridor, Mary Eunice opened it and invited the men to come in. The bedroom wasn't very large, but enough for three persons. There has three bed (one canopied and two cots), one big mirror, a chest of drawer, a little armor, only one window and a big clock in the bottom of the room.

“There is your bedroom Gentlemen, Sister Jude has installed two others beds you. I hope you'll feel good here. I let you resting and I'll come back to search you for dinner okay ? Our director want to introduce you someone.” she said.

The men thanked her, but Mary Eunice came near Reid.  
“Mister Reid, I nearly forgot to ask you but – H-How is Emily ? I send her letters but she didn't respond me, and I would like to have news of her.” she asked shyly.  
Reid sighed : “She's dead – I'm sorry.”  
Mary Eunice gasped and tears rose to her eyes.  
“I – I'm sorry Sister, I – I didn't think it – it will hurt you. It will be fine ?” Reid asked confused.  
The nun sniffled : “I – It'll be fine … Don't worry.” she said wiping her eyes with her hand. “God bless her, she was a good person. The diner will be served at 7 o'clock. See you later.” she said with a tiny voice and withdrawn. Jackson thrown his package on the four-posted bed.

“I'll take this bed guys ! It was the bed I had when I worked here so it's legitimate for me to return.” he said dropping on the bed.

His mates sighed with exasperation : “You could have to asked before.” Drake said. Finally Drake took the bed under the window while Reid took that perpendicular to Jackson's. After putting off their package in the bedroom's furniture, they sat down on their bed, they were tired.

“So what's your first impressions guys ?” Reid asked.  
“To be honest I don't really like this place, that's strange because – because Whitechapel is a dirty place where all the crimes take place but – I've the impression this asylum keep something more dark, scared.” Drake said lying on the bed.  
“I agree with you Bennet.” Reid said resting on the wall. He turned his head towards Jackson who lighting a cigarette : “And you Jackson ?”  
“Nothing changed, even the old crone.” he said smoking one puff.  
“But you were happy to see this doctor on the stairs.” Drake said to him.  
“To be honest, it's the only person I respected on this bloody hell – he taught me a lot of things.” he said with nostalgia.

Jackson dropped his head on his pillow and sighed : “I'm worry for Lana, really … I don't understand why she's locked in this hell, poor girl … We must do something for her.”

 

“Perhaps Sister Jude will recognize she did a mistake and release her.” Reid said.  
“Excuse me but you don't know this old whore !” Jackson became indignant. “She will NEVER leave her Briarcliff, Lana know so much things so if Lana came back to the normal life, Briarcliff can do their farewells.” he said smoking another puff of his cigarette.

“I'm sorry guys but I think it'll be better if we change our clothes for the dinner, to be more presentable for the person the director want to introduce you.” Drake said standing up of his bed.

“Monsignor Timothy Howard, the superior and the director of the asylum. Jude always wet when he's here.” Jackson laughed continuing smoking.

“You're right Drake, Reid said standing up of his bed at his time, and hurry up Jackson, Sister Mary Eunice will come soon.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'll be the first meeting between the H-Division inspectors and "Bloody Face"

This evening, the inspectors cleaned themselves in the tiny bathroom in front of their room and put new clothes: Reid had an indigo set, Drake had a white shirt with blues trousers and jacket, and Jackson a checkered yellow and red shirt and black trousers. The only things they kept were their shoes and hat. They were ready and waited for Sister Mary Eunice who arrived right on time to bring them for dinner. She knocked on the door, the men exited of their bedroom and followed Mary Eunice until the dinner room. They took the same course as before (moreover they could hear the endless song). When they finally arrived to the big room, they were surprised that all the patients were standing in line, they went along the queue when they saw Sister Jude and two others nurses giving some medicines to the patients. Jackson felt indignant.

“You know very well the dose you give them is NOT appropriate at all !" Jackson said angrily to Jude "It'll knock out a horse ! It's totally unnecessary.”  
“It is NOT your role to teach me what I have to do !" Jude answered him with frustration. "We always did like that and you know it.”  
“Remember I am surgeon and, without claim, I think I'm more informed on this subject.”

Sister Jude said nothing and addressed to Mary Eunice : “Please bring theses Gentlemen to the dinner room, I'll come soon with our guest alright ?”  
The young nun nodded; but before following her, Jackson looking for Lana on the queue and when he found her, he made a discrete sign to her to not take the pills the nurses giving.

Reid, Drake and Jackson entered in the very small dinner room, a space only reserved for the superiors : Sister Jude, Mary Eunice, Arden and perhaps a few personal members. On the table, the cover was set : 7 plates with knifes, forks, spoons, napkins and vine glasses. A bottle of wine and a small basket of bread rolls were placed too. Jackson knew this dinner room very well, because he took all his meals here. Mary Eunice invited the three men to take a sit but they preferred to stay standing by politeness.

“Captain, what took you to talk to Sister Jude like that ? You made us almost ashamed in front of her ! What she will think about us ?” Reid finally asked to Jackson, he looked exasperated.  
“Don't worry for that Inspector, the only person she would like to piss off it's me, only me. With Drake and you she'll play the balls-licker just to receive your favors.” Jackson taunted whispering to Reid.

Reid was ready to reprimand him when a group of people arrived in the dinner room : Sister Jude, Doctor Arden and another man with priest's clothes, they thought immediately it was Howard.

“Gentlemen let me introduce you Monsignor Timothy Howard, the director of Briarcliff and also New York's Cardinal. He absolutely wanted to meet you so he traveled since New York to come here.” Jude said with an illuminated face (Jackson knew what this face meant).  
“Good evening Monsignor. It's a honor to meet you.” Reid said.  
“It's a pleasure to meet you Gentlemen.” Howard answered shaking the men's hand. “And nice to see you again Matthew. He said addressing to Jackson. You know Briarcliff missed you after all this time, but I think you had your reason. God forgive you Matthew.”

Jackson just nodded with a smile. Drake, who didn't say a word since a long moment, asked Monsignor politely : “Monsignor, with all my respect, Did you come here only for meeting us, or for the case of Bloody Face too ?”

Howard answered him with a smile : “Both : I planned to come to Briarcliff to know more about the murder of these women, and meet Bloody Face in person. Moreover when I knew three policemen of England will came here, it give me another reason to left New-York for Massachusetts.”

A gurgling was heard, it provided to Reid's stomach. He blushed a lot. He didn't admit but he was very hungry.

“Well I think we are all hungry especially theses Gentlemen, after this long day. I suggest you to go to the table.” Sister Jude declared showing the table. Everybody took a sit : Sister Jude and Monsignor were sit at the end of the table, while Reid and Jackson were sit on the left and finally Arden, Mary Eunice and Drake on the right. Sister Jude asked to the personal to bring the meal.

“I suggest you to uncork this bottle of wine, it is _Beaujolais Nouveau_  and it came from France and is sold only once a year.” Sister Jude explained while a nun serving the vine in the glasses, except Jude's who drunk water in place. “I don't like alcohol.” she said when she notice the surprised expression of the policemen. Jackson rolled his eyes and took a cigarette from his jacket pocket.

“Mathew Judge, you know cigarettes are forbidden in the establishment.” Sister Jude pointed out to him.  
“So what ? I'm not employed here anymore.” He answered with insolence while he scraping a match.  
“But the rules didn't changed !” Jude said more firm.  
Reid sighed : “Come on Jackson, turn off.” He took the cigarette from Jackson's hand and blew up the match. The American grumbled.  
“Jackson ?” Jude asked surprisingly.  
“Long story” Jackson sighed.

“If we toast for the resolution of Bloody Face's case ?” suggest Monsignor to clear the air. Everybody rose their glasses and tinted before drinking their glass. Reid pointed out the wine was excellent and took his time to savor it. Two nuns came with a big pot of red beans and a plate of rosbeef. They served all the guest before retirement. Everybody ate the meal with appetite, especially the Englishmen who could eat anything (even if Jackson hated the asylum's cooking but he was too hungry to refuse. At this moment, he missed Susan's cooking badly.) During the meal, they talked about the case, the men's life in Whitechapel, the cases they must resolved, their family ... At the end a flan were brought, everybody took a part except Mary Eunice and Jackson (he HATED this cake from Briarcliff's kitchen more than anything else). When they finished and were ready to go, Sister Jude interpellated them.

“Gentlemen I have two things to tell you. First tomorrow you can have a meeting with Bloody Face, I'll try to organized that for the end of the morning. Next, the breakfast will be served at 7.30 am, so don't be late, it's not a hotel and our employees have others things to do. So Gentlemen I wish you a good night, see you tomorrow.” Jude said gently but firmly. They greeted each other and withdrawn to their respective room. Once in their bedroom, Jackson hurried to scrap a match to light his cigarette.

“Holy shit ! What a plague !” Jackson grunt. While he was smoking his cigarette slowly and took a paper and a pen, he mumbled to his mates about Jude's notes toward him but didn't noticed they didn't listen him.

The first evening at Briarcliff was very calm, the music was finally turned off and in the trio's room, we could only hear the clock's noise. Drake was lying in the bed, watching the ceiling, Reid was sat on his, curled up and watching Jackson writing on his notebook and smocking his last cigarette of the day. They were illuminated by the light of the candles, and dressed with nightclothes. Suddenly Drake sighed : “Damn, I should never have take this piece of flan. I've this impression I'll get an indigestion.”

“You should be more careful with this cooking, It's Satan's work.” Jackson said laughing. “No seriously I spend six years here and I know what I say.” The Captain searched on his bag and launched a bottle of castor oil to the Sergeant. “Drink that, he said, it'll help you for the digestion, it's radical.”

Drake drink a gulp of the mixture with a disgusting put and returned the bottle to Jackson who was continuing to write the letter for Susan after finishing to write the report of the corpses they saw during the afternoon. He took a look toward Reid who had his look on the void.

“Reid, you're alright ?” he asked.

Reid look at his American mate. “Yes yes, I'm just thinking about my daughter. I – I miss her a lot. It's strange because each evening before going to sleep, Matilda stay here with me to talk a little about everything and give me a kiss; but it won't be like that for a long moment. I hope my little Matilda is fine at Susan's. ”  
“Ah I see, Jackson said, don't worry she's fine, Susan take a good care of her you can be sure about that. And I miss my Susan a lot too.”  
“I miss my Rose too.” Drake added.  
Reid had a smile : “Please Jackson, can you wrote to the letter for Matilda that her Daddy thinks a lot to her, that he miss her a lot and he loves her very much ?”  
“I already did that.” Jackson said after finishing his letter. He placed all the supply on his bag and declared : “I'll post it tomorrow, now we have to go to sleep.”

The two others couldn't resist to a good night's sleep, but suddenly a scream with metallic noises from the floor below, the men jumped. “What is it ?” Reid asked worried.  
“A patient who don't obey nothing else … Tomorrow he'll be punish.” Jackson sighed.  
The three men were finally coated and felt asleep quickly.

 

***********

The next morning, the men were awake by the old turntables who broadcast once again the same song. The noise of the keys turned on the locks as patient's complaint was heard.

“CRAP OF SHIT ! CAN WE JUST SLEEP IN PEACE IN THIS FUCKING PLACE ?!” Jackson fulminated, the head under his pillow. The trio were groggy and have had trouble to wake up. Despite the long night, it seemed it wasn't enough for them; moreover they knew better awaking.  
“It'll be like that every morning ?” Drake mumbled wiping his face while he was always lied.  
“Their mind is completely twisted here ! We will forced to be awaken like that ! I swear now I have envy of murders as before” Jackson grunted with his head always under the pillow.

Reid was sit in the border of his bed, the head buried in his hands. “What time is it ?” he asked mumbling.  
“6.50.am” Drake said watching the big clock. He forced himself to get out the bed and stretched his body. Reid did the same thing while Jackson finally put off his head from the pillow to smoke his first cigarette of the day.

After finishing to clean themselves and get dressed, Reid, Drake and Jackson went down the big stair to go to the dinner room for the breakfast. They must crossed the big room where all the patients were (and support the music). They finally arrived in advance to meet all the personal and took their breakfast with Sister Jude and Doctor Arden (toast for Reid and Drake, eggs and bacon for Jackson and each drank coffee). Sister Mary Eunice had to go in the city for affair, so Jackson asked her to post the letters he wrote yesterday, that she accepted with pleasure. But today it was an important day for the policemen because they'll interrogate Bloody Face, moreover Sister Jude told them they could see him after breakfast. So a nun accompanied them until a cell. The cell was large but it didn't have any window, just a table with three chairs and a giant lamp hung above the table and light all the cell. The light dazzled everybody when it was turn on. The nuns left the policemen alone on the cell and closed the door.

“Finally we can see Bloody Face's true face. I'm wondering what he looks.” Drake said  
“An ugly man with his face covered by blood, red eyes and big teeth ready to eat us.” Jackson said ironically.  
“Keep your sarcasm for yourself Captain.” Reid said. “Well to be honest I haven't ideas, we will wait when the time comes.”

But they didn't need to wait a long time. When the door opened, it was a big surprise ! The man everybody said it was Bloody Face was a young man, nearly a child ! (Reid judged he had around Matilda's age). The young man had short brown hair, pale skin with scars on his face (Jackson didn't wanted to know what it happened to him.). He was dressed with blue pyjamas, unchained from head to toes and shivered as a leave. The Inspectors wondered themselves if he was really Bloody Face. The guardians forcibly installed him on the chair. Reid and Drake took a sit and Jackson stayed standing.

“Good morning Boy, I am Inspector Edmund Reid, there are my mates Sergeant Bennet Drake and Captain Homer Jackson, we are the H-Division policemen in England. So boy, tell us your name.” Reid said calmly.  
The boy didn't dare to meet the inspector's gaze, he continued to shivering and stammed : “K – Kit … Kit W – Walker, Sir...”  
“How old are you boy ?” Reid asked with the same tone.  
“T – Twenty-three.” He answered anxiously.  
Reid wrote Kit's words on a notebook. Drake added : “So you knew Juniper Charles and Elizabeth Clayman right ?”  
Kit finally lifted his head toward the trio, he had a frightened look; he answered nervously : “I – I don't know what – what y – you mean.”  
“Don't lie to us boy !” Reid said rising his tone. “The women my colleague has just mentioned were English and came from Whitechapel, and we come from this town too, we are the Whitechapel inspectors, see ? Now tell us how did you know them ?”  
“But Sir … I don't know who were theses women ! I – I swear … I don't even know their name.” Kit said trying to defend himself.  
Reid had an exasperating sigh : “Alright we will proceed differently … So Mr Walker, yesterday afternoon, we had come to the Police Office to examine the corpses of the women, and our surgeon Captain Homer Jackson here," he said showing the American, "who has autopsied them told us they were slashed before having their face skin pelt -”  
“Also it was made with a butcher knife.” Jackson said smoking the cigarette he just lit.  
“But it's not me ! I didn't know them !” Kit exclaimed.  
“Alright ! So explain me why you have theses scars on your face ?” Reid asked pointing the nails scars on Kit's face. “One of theses women, Juniper Charles, had broken nails because she probably fought you when she knew you'll kill her.”  
“Please boy, tell the truth.” Drake said gently to Kit.  
“NO !” Kit shouted. “I – I mean .. Theses scars … I had them into a fight w – with a man who … who insulted my wife.” he said with a tiny voice.

Reid backed against the back of his chair and took a solemn tone : “Now let's talk about your wife, Alma, right ? No one found her body and you pretended she was kidnapped by …. By what ?”  
“Aliens.” Jackson said.  
“That's right ! So you invented this absurd story for the ONLY reason to hide the truth ! You killed Alma, Juniper and Elizabeth.” Reid said firmly.  
“NO ! NO ! NO ! I would never have to kill Alma ! She was my wife, I loved her and we planed to have a child together ! I swear ! HOW COULD I HAVE TO KILL HER !!!” Kit said with panic and tears on his eyes.  
“ENOUGH !” Reid shouted hitting the table with his fist which made everybody jumped. “Now I'll tell you what you did to theses poor women, boy : About the English women, you knew they were prostitutes so and you planned to kill, them or other. Next you invited them at your house, you played sexual games and at the end YOU FINALLY KILLED THEM.” he said angrily pointing Kit.  
“No ! No ! No ! You're wrong !” Kit moaned burying his face on his hands, tears rolled on his checks.  
“About your wife, we know she was Black, you married her clandestinely, and you had to bear all the insults toward her. One day or one night you couldn't bear them anymore... So you killed her in the same way you already did with the prostitutes.”  
“No she was kidnapped by the Aliens !” Kit said with a broken voice.  
“STOP IT WITH THIS STUPID STORY ! It can't be possible you just invented it to justify your murders !” Reid shouted against him.  
“NO THAT'S NOT RIGHT ! THAT'S NOT RIGHT ! I NEVER MEET THESE WOMEN ! I NEVER KILLED THEM ! I KILLED NOBODY I SWEAR TO GOD ! YOU MUST BELIEVE ME I KILL NOBODY ! IT WASN'T ME ! IT WASN'T ME !” Kit shouted desperately, suddenly he burst in tears and cried, the head buried on his arms. “Why nobody believe me ?...” He said between two sobs. Reid did a sign to the guardians to bring out Kit.

After the meeting, the trio bring out of the cell completely slaughtered, the man they just met, which would have believed it was a young boy who was Bloody Face ? Reid nearly regretted his words toward him.

“Reid ?" Drake asked shyly, he seems shuffled. "Do you really think the boy could be … Bloody Face ?”  
“To be honest Bennet, I don't know, really. But we must be careful, you know very well that appearences can be deceptive.”  
“But Reid, personally I don't think he is Bloody Face. I mean did you see him ? The poor were completely broken and when he told about the women I felt him sincere.”  
“It's your opinion Bennet, but we can't pronounce ourselves on this subject, we must investigate more until we found the truth.” Reid declared solemnly.

In theses words, Reid swore he will resolve this case as quickly as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes place right after the encounter with Kit.

After the encounter with Kit Walker, the trio decided to take a break until the luch time. Indeed, since they were here, they didn't take the time to visit the asylum. After all, it can help them for the investigation and, perhaps, they could discover all the secrets of this place.  
While the men rejoined the big room, a woman appeared suddenly in front of them, which surprised them a little. The woman was dishveled, shaved in the right side of her head and dressed with a shirt and panties.

“Holy shit Matthew ! I'm so happy to see you again Babe !” she said with cheerfulness.

Jackson smirked. “Well, hello Shelley.” he said. His companions stayed confused.

“I heard you came back here, I can't believe you leave all this time. I missed you so much Matthew.” Shelley said with a smile, suddenly she hugged Jackson, whipping his butt. “Come on Honey ! Go back with me, like the old good time, just you and me in your room, or on the corridor, or even on the stairs. Please Matthew, Please ! I want you right now !” she begged, strocking her hands and body against the American who felt completely unconfortable. Reid and Drake remained speechless.

“Shelley !” Jackson said fermly, stopping the woman's touch. “I'm sorry but I'm married now.” he said showing her his ring.

Shelley felt disappointed but continued to look at the Captain with envy. “Oh my Dear, it doesn't matter. She didn't need to know right ?” she said quietly. Jackson didn't have the time to answer her she turned her gaze towards Reid and Drake. “Ooh ! I see you bring some companies. Great ! So we can have some fun together huh ? ” she said panting while she moved towards them, they flinched a little.  
She looked at Reid with certain interest, the last one was totally unconfortable. “You : You're particulary cute dude, I love stallions like you.” She said with a bitchy tone. Reid remained speechless and confused and she suddenly grabbed his crotch which made him gasp. “Nice crotch.” she said.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOING ?” Reid shouted surprisly, struggling with Shelley's touch.  
“Shelley please.” Jackson sighed.  
“Oh c'mon Dude, don't be shy. We will have fun together !” Shelley said touching her breast.  
“Shelley.” Jackson said.  
“I want you !” she panted.  
“Shelley”  
“I'm in heat !”  
“SHELLEY !”  
Shelley stopped immediately. Jackson sighed and took her hands.  
“Shelley, Dear, I'm really sorry but some things had changed with years. I'm married now, and I won't cheat my wife.” he said with a sweet tone.  
At theses words, Drake rolled his eyes with annoyance. Jackson added : “Moreover I'm here for an investigation, as well as my mates. We won't “play with you” or anything else.” he placed one of his hand in Shelley's cheek. “You understand ?” he asked her.  
Shelley sighed : “Well … I guess yes.” She smiled at the trio and declared : “Don't think I'm a bitch because that's wrong, I've a “problem” and that's why I'm in this fucking place. But if you change your mind, you know where to find me.” She said. Then she gave a kiss in Jackson's cheek before leaving.

Drake turned toward Jackson and asked him : “You know her ?”  
“Whats wrong with her ? Why did she have such a behaviour ?” Reid asked at his turn, always disturbed.

Jackson chuckled : “She's a nymphomaniac. In other term, she has a real problem with sex. I heard too she began to masturbate at the age of 5. Moreover it was her former husband who sent her there. But she's not bad at all, I swear.” he said litting a cigarette.

A question tormented Drake : “But … What does she mean when she said you to go back with her like the old good time ? Oh wait … Don't tell you already … You …” Drake asked gesturing a sexual intercourse with his fingers.

Jackson felt unconfortable : “Eer … In fact … I lost my virginity with her. She taught me everything...” he mumbled.  
Reid and Drake refrained to laugh.

 

***********

Later, the trio separated to visit each side : Jackson wanted to find Lana to talk with her about a soluce to free her from this asylum; Reid wanted to know more about all the technologies of the place; and as for Drake, he just wanted to walk outside the establishment.

While Drake was going to push the door, a thin small hand grabbed his arm, which made him jump.

“Oh I – I'm sorry Inspector Drake...” The voice said.

Drake turned, it was Grace, she looked worried. Drake smiled at her, trying to reassure her.

“It's okay girl.” he said. “But did you searching for me ? Do – Do you need something ? … W – Why do you look so worry ?" the Sergeant asked.

Grace looked the floor sighing. “I … I heard you interviewed Kit and ...” she stopped, searching for her words. “And I – I would like to … say that I …” She hesitated a moment. “Kit is innocent ! I – I believe him.” She finally said with a tiny voice.  
Drake felt bad for her, so he placed his hands in her shoulders which made the young girl blushing, her big blue eyes were teary.  
“Grace … I believe him.” he said quietly.  
Grace's face lit up with a large smile. “A – Are you sure ? Really ?” she asked.  
Drake nodded. At the same time, Kit appeared but stayed apart them, always frightened. Drake and Grace saw him, the young woman invited him to join them.  
“Come on Kit, don't worry he won't bite you.” she said.  
Kit felt a little reassured by the woman's presence, so he found the courage to get closer to them. Drake offered him a smile and Grace grabbed his arm.  
“The Sergeant Drake believes you.” she said happily.  
Kit blinked : “Wh – What ?”  
“He doesn't think you're Bloody Face.” she insisted.

Kit turned towards Drake. “That's … Right ?” he asked shyly.

Drake nodded. Kit's mouth wobbled and suddenly hugged the former soldier.  
“You … You're the first one w – with Grace wh – who believe me...” he said with emotion.

Drake strocked Kit's back gently, as a father conforting his son, and his impression towards the young man was confirmed : he _couldn't_ be Bloody Face. Kit released Drake and felt totally awkward :

“S – Sorry Sir … I – I don't know what made me to do th – this.” he said confused.

Drake chuckled : “It's okay boy, don't worry.”

Kit smiled shyly, it was the first time he smiled since he was here. Grace smiled too, but asked to Drake : “Why do you think Kit isn't Bloody Face ? I – If you know what I mean.”

Drake sighed : “Well … I think it's intution, because since the first time I saw you, I guess you couldn't hurt a fly.” he said adressing to the young man.  
“But it's not what your colleague think about me.” Kit said sadly.  
Drake guessed he talked about Reid. He took a long deep breath before saying : “Ah … Yes … Inspector Reid. I know he got carried away during the interviews. But you have to know he isn't nasty at all. I work with him since long time and all I can say, is that he's a the best inspector of our town, and also a fair and nice man, trust me children.” he said solemnly. “And if the Inspector Reid had this behaviour towards you Kit, you must know too he's always like that during the investigations. You know our town, Whitechapel, is a place where all crimes takes place boy; so with time we learnt to do with it, and our job has hardened us. You understand ?”

The young people seemed confused but tried to understand, they believed the Sergeant after all. Drake put a hand in the front door saying : “Now I've to leave children, don't worry we'll meet again.” he greeted them and get out in the front of the door. The weather was cloudy and windy, but Drake didn't care about, the fresh air was doing him the greatest good. So he decided to walk around the asylum's garden and perhaps, walking in the forest behind. He put his hat and ran down the steps.

 

***********

Meanwhile, Jackson walked into the establishement searching for his best friend. He was really worried for her and hoped anything happened to her. Also he already checked the cells on the stages, but didn't find her. So he began to believe Sister Jude was torturing her, which made him really nervous. Moreover he didn't find Doctor Arden neither, it was a bad sign too.  
Jackson ran down quickly the big stairs to rejoin the big room, his heart was heavy and tight. But when he was ready to pass the opening, he previewed Lana curled up in a armchair, the look on the void. The American felt a sudden urge to cry but pulled himself together. He rushed towards the woman.

“Lana ?!” He called her softly. “Lana … Ev – Everything's alright ?”

Lana turned her gaze towards her friend, took his hand weakly and hold it with all the strenght she had. Jackson could see her face, who had some burns. His heart froze.

“Lana … Don't tell me they …. They …” he stammed horrified.  
“They wanted to erase all my memories, so they used elecktroshoks.” she said with a low and broken voice.

Jackson was speechless, horrified. All his fears were confirmed. A rage took over him and, suddenly, hit the wall fiercely which made Lana jumped. _**“Old whore !”**_ he spat out.  
The former Pinkerton dropped into a chair next to Lana. He grabbed his bag and searched inside. He got out compresses, disinfectant, anti-burning mixture and bandages; he began to pour the disinfectant in one of the compresses.

“I'll cure you Dear, it'll hurt you a bit first.” he whispered.

He applied the compress in Lana's cheek to clean the burns, but she jumped and whimpered. Jackson apologized, carring on with precaution to clean all the wounds of her face. Lana thanked to him, smiling to him, but it was a sad smile. Despite it, Jackson's heart warmed : seeing his friend smiling was the most beautiful thing he could see in this hell place. But the anger he had against Sister Jude for all the bad treatments she infliged to his dear friend made him furious.

“I swear if I caught this old embrace, she'll hear talking about me !” he fulminated in low voice.

While he was applying the anti-burning mixture, Shelley was looking at them. Jackson and Lana previewed her.

“Come here Shelley, it's okay. You can always talk to me if you want.” he said to her.

Shelley took a sit next to Jackson, she felt a little embarrassed. “Sorry ...” she said.  
Jackson looked at her surprisly: “For what ?”  
“For what I've done with you and your friends.” she sighed.  
Jackson smirked : “Don't worry for that, trust me.”  
“You're sure ?”  
“Yeah.”  
Shelley elbowed on her knees : “Why did you leave so long ?” she asked quietly.  
Jackson sighed, reversing his head : “Well … Too long story Shelley. You probably heard about it.” he said.  
Shelley blinked at him, Jackson guessed she didn't know all about Haymarket Square massacre. So he talked her, on the main lines, what happened there and the reason why he left. He told her, his meeting with Lana : she came to Chicago few time after the massacre for interview the police and witnesses about the massacre. There, she met Jackson who confess her he was a Pinkerton agent and wanted to left with Susan. So Lana took the decision to help them : she bought them tickets and give them false passports for England. After that, Jackson didn't see Lana again, until today.

“That's incredible, I would never think you were this kind of man.” Shelley grinned.  
“Just don't repeat what I said you to the others 'kay ?” Jackson asked.  
Shelley gestured a zipper and curled up to her chair, went in her thoughts.

Jackson wanted to put bandages to Lana's wound, but the journalist told him it wasn't necessary. Lana put her head against the American's shoulder, he strocked her hair.

“We should find a soluce to free you Lana … You can't stay here, or they'll kill ya.” he whispered to her ear.  
Lana rose her head : “I know a way to leave : when I came here the first time, I took a tunnel. When nobody'll keep an eye on me, I'll take it to leave.”  
Jackson smirked : “That's sound good.” he said gently. He carefully ajusted his shoulder to better support Lana's head. “But you know everybody is everywhere at Briarcliff. How will you do ?” he asked her a little worried.  
Lana grinned : “I've just to wait the good moment Matthew.” she simply says, peacefully. “But please Matthew, don't tell anybody what I just said to you.” she whispered.  
Jackson nooded, smiling at her and putting his head in Lana's. The contact of each other confort them in this bad moment; especially Lana which her best friend's presence made her fell better in this damn asylum.

Reid, as for him, wandered in the big room in the middle of the patients who stared at him. Even if he felt very unconfortable, he was intrigued by the technologies of Briarcliff and wanted to checked it. But one of these technologies attracted the Inspector more : it was the turntable. Indeed, a machine which broadcast music was totally unpublished there, or even nonexistened. This same turntable which broadcast the same damn song without interruption; Reid thought the patients needed a better song, a more joyful song, _for brighten up their life here_ he tought.  
The Inspector saw the machine in a corner of the room, he approached. It was a small machine put in a table, next to it – a big loud speaker where the song went out. Also, a big vinyl disc turned without interruption too. Reid lent slowly towards the turntable, hypnotised by the vinyl's movement on the platform.

 _“What are you dooiiiiing ?”_ A shrill voice cried behind him.

Reid jumped gasping loudy. He believed he had a heart attack. When he turned away, he recognized the freak giggling.

“Goodness ! You scared me.” he said, taking support on the edge of the table. After regained consciousness, Reid came back to his inspection of the machine. “I'm wondering how this gorgeous machine works. It's absolutely unbelievable that an invention like this can do extraordinary things. Really, it'll always impress me.” he said; but it sounded he was talking to himself instead of Pepper, who was always staring at him.  
Reid took a look under the table and noticed it had a drawer. So he opened it and saw several vinyl disc cover. One of these attracted his attention : it was _“The Times They Are A Changin'”_ by Bob Dylan. Reid went out the cover of the drawer to examine the picture.

“You shouldn't touch it, Sister Jude won't appreciate it.” Pepper said with a serious tone; it was the first time she acted “normally”.  
“Why not ? I think another kind of music won't kill someone. At the contrary, it'll be better for your moral if you change the music time to time; and I think this music is great.” The Inspector said while he grabbed the vinyl disc to undo it from the cover, without threw a look to Pepper.

When he understood how to stop the turntable to change the disc, Reid moved his hands towards the arm-lift to raise it. But suddenly, a wrinkled hand falled hardly in the table, interruping sharply Reid's action. Reid flinched, and when he rose his head, he saw Sister Jude staring coldly at him.

“You are NOT allowed to touch the establishment's material, Inspector Reid.” she said dry.

The Inspector stood up : “I'm sorry Sister, with all the respect I've for you, I – I just wanted to check these wonderful technologies you own in your establishment.” he said with a cheerful tone, smiling at him. But the old nun didn't seem impressed, sticking her tongue out; which destabilized the younger man who lost his smile.

“I know England is a backward country… I'm sorry say that, even if you like your Queen or whatever rulers, but I always dislike it.” she said quietly.

Reid felt more and more destabilized. Damn it, the Inspector has dealt with more coriaceous and dangerous men in his country without flank, and now he couldn't believe such a woman could have such an effect on him. He felt vulnerable so he dropped his looked, and realized he was always holding the vinyl disc cover.

“Oh ! And I also thought that changing the music could be good for the patients, I – I mean maybe they've enough of this song-” Reid said chuckling.  
“NO !” Jude snapped. She moved towards Reid who flinched. “I _won't_ let someone deciding for what I do ! I'm _the owner_ of this asylum and _I'm the one_ who dictact the rules !” she hissed to the Inspector.  
“But Siste-” he tried to say.  
“Now you'll listen to me Inspector Reid !” she barked. “Perhaps you're one of these rulers in your country, who caught the crime or anything else, and you probably lead your men, but you must know that, here, it is _ME_ who lead this asylum, and I don't need someone tells me what I have to do ! Even less men as _you_ !”  
She grabbed Reid's coat and approached her face close to his : _“Am I clear ?”_ she snarled in a low voice.

Reid gulped and nodded. Sister Jude released his coat.

“Great !” she said with a smile. “So now Inspector Reid, I've to go now, If you will excuse me.” she said amically. She was ready to go when she suddenly turned away. “Oh ! I nearly forgot !” she exclaimed, tearing the vinyl disc out of the Inspector's hands; “God bless you my child.” she said softly, and she went.

Reid felt completely disoriented and lost, he couldn't tell a word. He just sighed and nodded, thinking his American was right about her : after all, she was just an _old crone_.

 

***********

“She's here !”  
It was Shelley who shouted to her mates. Indeed Lana, Jackson and her were smocking a cigarette talking about everything. They knew cigarettes were forbidden but Jackson has proposed to them, so they couldn't resist.  
Sister Jude was close to them but she wasn't watching in her direction. Jackson noticed her and made a sign to the girls to come closer.  
“Give me these !” he ordered in a low voice, giving his hands. Lana and Shelley executed giving her cigarettes, that Jackson wiped under his sole and hid in his sock.  
“I always did that when I worked here. And I don't want you to be caught girls.” he whispered to them.

At this moment, the nun approached to the group and looked at them from above. She and Jackson glanced coldly each other.

“How many time I've to say you that smoking is forbidden here, Matthew Judge ?” she asked boring.

Jackson smoked a puff and blew the smoke to the old nun's direction.

“So what ? You'll punish me like the others ? Well come on !” he said with a provocative tone, grinning.

“You know very well it's illegate !” she scolded.

“Not as much as torturing Lana with your damned middle-aged proceedings !” he hissed to Sister Jude, standing up of his chair. He moved towards the old nun who flinched. Jackson felt boiled and suddenly, punch a chair which touched down the middle of the room. All the patients looked at the duel between the former military surgeon and the nun with curiousity and fear at the same time : Jackson snarled at her while Jude tried to keep her calm.

“Your mind is completely ravaged, hurting someone for your damn interests, that's _the reason why I left, Sister Jude !_ ” Jackson snarled to her.

Lana and Shelley watched them, the journalist just wanted to cry, because she knew she couldn't do something. “Holy shit ! He'll beat her !” Shelley exclaimed stunned.  
The nun wanted to protest, but Jackson grabbed her arm sharply.

“I'll _destroy_ everyone who hurt the ones I love.” he said raging and clenching the fist.

“JACKSON !” a voice ordered – Reid's. He put a hand in his teammate's shoulder. “Release her, _now_ , please.” he said sternly.

Jackson huffed and pushed her back, always scowling down at her. Sister Jude wiped her arm sighing. “Your behaviour became worst than before, Matthew. More in front of our Lord ! _How dare you ?!_ I don't know if it's the English's fresh air which make you like that, but I won't tolerate you and your mates in _my_ establishment anymore if you carry on.” she said sternly. She rose her head to look the two men up. “Don't forget I accepted you here, I'm feeding you and housing you for the only reason it'll be more easy for your investigation, and you _dare_ to treat me like that ?” she hissed coldly. “I advice you to have a better behaviour in the establishment or I'll be forced to ask you gone.” she said pointing her finger to them.

Jackson clenched his jaw, Reid sighed : “All our apologies Sister, we'll be more careful with the rules, we promise you.”  
Sister Jude huffed : “You have interest !” she said dry. Next, she refound her calm tone, as nothing happened. “Well, however I wanted to warn you that lunch time will come soon.” she said watching her pocket watch. “So Gentlemen, don't be late. And don't forget that God looks after you.” she added with a smile, and left.

The two stayed dismay, Jackson looked with a angry and interrogative stare : “Are you fucking serious Reid ? Don't tell me you'll obey this old whore as a doggy ?” he asked annoyed.  
Reid sighed annoying : “Listen Jackson, the time we're here we don't have choice to respect all the rules of this place.” Then he added in a low voice : “Even if I don't think less about her, please don't do this again okay ?”

At the same time, Lana held the American's shoulder, putting her head in. She was on the verge of tears. “I don't like to see you like that...” she whispered to his ear in a broken voice.  
Jackson felt so sad for her, he took her right hand to kiss it : “I just can't bear someone hurting you Lana.” he said quietly. Reid looked at this hug and noticed Shelley came close to her, but didn't pay attention to her. But suddenly, the Inspector noticed someone missed.

“Excuse me, but did someone see Sergeant Drake ?” he asked worried. “He told Jackson and I he was going to walk but, he didn't come back.” he added.

All the group nodded, no one saw Drake since he went out. Jackson grinned :

“C'mon Reid ! Our dear Benito's a big boy now ! He doesn't need a nanny when he moves.” he said with sarcasm.

Reid sighed, he knew his mate was right but he couldn't help it. “I hope nothing happened to him.” he whispered.

 

***********

Few time later, Reid and Jackson left the girls and walked towards the dinner room for lunch time. They were debating about the American's attitude : Reid tried to cause reason to Jackson about his pulsions, and trying to keep a better control to himself, that Jackson told him he couldn't bear her and that he couldn't help it.

“Finally I found you guys !” A voice said behind them – it was Drake.

Reid was relief. “Damn you Sergeant, where were you ?” Reid asked bawling his Sergeant.

The last one grinned : “Reid, I'm not a child anymore, I'm big enough to go where I want alone.” he laughed. Reid huffed annoyed, and Jackson smirked. “You're just in time for lunch, Benito !” Jackson said.

But the former soldier grabbed his mates' shoulders : “I've to say you something, guys.” he said. Jackson and Reid came more close to him to be more discreat. Drake face changed – now he looked troubled. He cleared his throat :

“When I was going outside, I walked in the garden, then in the forest. There I -” he interrupted, feeling more and more troubled. “I heard noises … _Stranges noises._ ”  
Reid blinked at him : “What ? What kind of noises ?”  
“Well … Something like growls … As there were wolves or dogs … But I've the impression it wasn't really that.” he said confuse.  
The Inspector didn't really understand the Sergeant, but tried to do his best. “You mean you heard growls, but didn't sounded like that, Am I right ?” he asked.  
“Not really, I meant it was more than growls … It sounded more “human” if you see.” Drake replied.  
_“Raspers.”_ Jackson muttered.  
“What ?” his mates asked in chorus.  
“Nothing...” the American sighed.

The trio arrived in the dinner room. Inside, they found Sister Mary Eunice who was accompanied by Monsignor Howard and another man.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A psychiatrist came at Briarcliff to evaluate the (potential) murderer's personality. First meeting with the trio.

The man who was standing in the dinner room had brown hair, black eyes and was dressed with a black tuxedo, white shirt and also wore big glasses. He stood straight, with an impassible gaze, also he looked calm. However, despite his serious – or haughty – face, the man had a strong charism: _He could seduce a lot of girls at Whitechapel,_ Drake thought. Everybody greeted each other.

 

“I'm Doctor Oliver Thredson,” The man said before Mary-Eunice could speack. “I'm a psychiatrist and I'm here to meet Bloody Face, I've to see him this afternoon.” the man said with a calm and warm voice. “You Gentlemen, you're the policemen from England right ? I guess you're here for the same thing aren't you ?”

 

Thredson came near Reid and told him : “I traveled in London last year, so I guess you're Inspector Edmund Reid. The great Inspector who hunted down Jack the Ripper without caughting him.”

Reid felt destabilished by the way this psychiatrist reminded him the worst part of his life and felt angry, he clenched his fist at first, but pulled himself together. Then Thredson turned towards Jackson : “Tell me if I'm wrong mate, but I'm sure you know something about the massacre at Chicago, it was orchestrated by the Pinkerton agents right ? And … I've this impression I've seen your face in the newspapers.” he said always with the same voice.

“ _Oh no … Not again !”_ Jackson thought completely unconfortable, another one recognized him. But before he could protest, Thredson glanced at Drake : “I never seen you before.” he simply said.

 

Drake said nothing. As feeling the atmosphere rising, Sister Mary-Eunice broke the silence : “I – I posted your letters Mister Judge.” she said with a shy tone, Jackson thanked her.

 

“I see you already known each other.” Sister Jude's voice said, while the nun entered in the room. “The meal is ready, we can go to the table.” she announced. Everybody took the same sit they had yesterday, expected Thredson who sat down next to Reid, just in front of Drake. The nuns brought the meal : this time it was mashed potatoes with roasted fish. White wine was served too (expect Sister Jude of course). After a brief pray recited by Monsignor Howard, everybody began to ate their meal.

 

“Have you seen Bloody Face ?” Thredson asked all of a sudden.

 

Reid turned his head towards him. “Of course yes.” He simply said.

 

“I see.” Thredson said swallowing a big piece of bread, nearly disappointing to not meet him before. Reid guessed his thoughts :

 

“He's still a child... Totally frightened like a chick which fallen from his nest.” he sighed, drinking a gulp of his wine.

 

“Perhaps just a _facade_. To deceive you, for his own interrests.” Thredson said with a sever tone.

 

“For the while, we only see him once. So we can't make an ated judgement, we've to find another proves of his guilty and see him again to define if he's the murderer or not.” Reid said with determination.

 

“You should be careful with him, you don't know him so he could manipulate you. Murderers are very smart, they know how to use people around them to reach their end.” Thredson said always with the same tone.

 

“He's _not_ a murderer Doctor Thredson !” Drake intervened. He seemed hesitant but took his courage : “I – I met him again this morning and … All I can say he's everything but evil. I mean he _couldn't_ hurt someone. When I talked to him, I felt he was sincere and nice.” he said with a tip of emotion in his voice.

 

“He _couldn't_ hurt someone.” Thredson repeated. “But I already told to your teammate that he used this stratagem to charm you and deceives you to his true self.”

 

Drake felt hurt, as the psychiatrist was talking about him. “But he's not this kind of people, I swear !” he protested.

 

Reid was surprised by Drake's attitude, his Sergeant didn't even know the suspect and he was defending him tooth and nails against a psychiatrist who, at the contrary of him, knew better the murderers' personality.

 

Thredson looked at the former soldier right in his eyes which made the last one unconfortable. The psychiastrist stayed a long while peering at him before saying quietly : “Tell me Mister -” he interrupted.

 

“Sergeant Bennet Drake.” Drake answered him quickly.

 

“Alright, _Mister Bennet Drake_. Had you suffer in your life ?” he asked quietly.

 

Drake blinked at him : “Wh – What do you mean ?” he asked.

 

“I mean – I asked if you suffering of eventual traumas you had in your life.” Thredson said seriously.

 

Drake gulped : “Eer … I – I was a soldier in the English Army, I fought in Egypt-”

 

“ _Posttraumatic stress disorder_ I guess. Wars are awkward and devastating for men, especially soldiers.” Thredson said finishing the last bite of his meal. Drake didn't understand but Thredson carried on : “And do you have family ?”

 

Drake felt more and more destabilished : “Y – Yes, I've my sister-”

 

“And _your mother ?_ ” Thredson insisted.

 

Drake blinked at him a second time, _what the hell with this man ?_ He tought : “Well … She's dead long time ago _*_.” Drake sighed, he didn't wanted to remember this bad period of his life.

 

Thredson let out a deep breath, looking down his plate and playing with his knife. “I'm really sorry for your mother's death … Really … I – I know mothers are really important for us.” he said with a small voice. “They're always _here_ for us.” he added with frustration. Suddenly he dug the blade in the table, which made everybody jumpin. A deep silence interrupted all the conversations.

 

To broke this silence, Sister Jude announced : “After the meal, I'll bring Doctor Thredson to continue our visit and, he'll meet Kit Walker in the middle of the afternoon-”

 

But Thredson snapped her sharply: “Excuse me Sister Jude, but I would like to make a point with you. When I visited the exam room, I noted that you used some … I mean … some material which _shouldn't_ be use at that time.” He paused, then rising his tone : “How dare you use these _awful instruments_ for your own interests ?! We're not in the Middle-Age, it should be _forbidden_.”

 

“THANKS YOU !” Jackson cried out. He didn't said a word since the beginning of the lunch, but the psychiatrist's words echoed in his mind. “At least a sane outside person here ! Thanks you again !”

 

Reid frowned : “Please Jackson, shut up !” he hissed in mid-low voice.

 

Sister Jude stared the two men coldly : “You're NOT allowed to tell me what I've to do in my establishement. You're _just_ the psychiatrist, not the director. That's clear ?” she said dry.

 

A nun came in the room to serve the dessert : a big cup with exotics fruits. This time, everybody took one. Jackson wanted to talk to Doctor Arden about scientific experiences that Thredson interpellated him :

“Sir, should I call you Matthew Judge or Homer Jackson ?” he asked.

 

Jackson stopped chewing his piece of banana : “Well, call me as you want.” he simply said.

 

Thredson nodded : “So … Mister _Jackson_. I didn't hear you talking during the lunch. I don't know you yet … Can you talk to me about you ? I'm curious to know you more.”

 

Seeing Jackson's consternated face, Thredson added, a little troubled : “If you're agree of course !”

 

Jackson sighed, putting his started banana. He didn't wanted to talk about his life at all. But … The man inspired him trust; he couldn't explain why. So he began to talk him briefly about his six years at Briarcliff and how he met his wife (of course, he lied a little). Thredson was really interrested by his story.

 

“That's sound nice... But what about _your parents_ ?” he asked with interrest.

 

Jackson was speechless by the way this man's interrest for other poeple's parents. But seemed did nothing.

 

“Well … My father died when I was young. And I've still my mother. I miss her.” he said quietly.

 

“And how was your mother with you ?” Thredson asked.

 

“She was strict and overbearing with my brothers and I, especially since my father's death. But she was also caring and loving with us.” Jackson said, his voice broke. He missed his mother so bad, he didn't see her for years, despite their correspondence by letters, he cruely wants to see her, hug her and tell her how much he loves her. Also, he could see his little brother _*_ too, who miss him too. The former Pinkerton agent felt his heart squeeze.

 

“That's good, really good...” Thredson whispered acquicing. “But you should see your mother more often, Mister Jackson. We only have one in your life, and we must take care of her.” he conclued.

 

Jackson felt more sad after this talk with the psychiatrist. The last one didn't know all the truth : why he left America, leaving his mother and brother behind him. He wanted to tell him, but he didn't have the courage to face his past. As he didn't wanted to face Briarcliff... After all, it was not Thredson's business.

 

 

***********

 

After the lunch, everybody came back to their work; Jackson quickly lit a cigarette after being sure Sister Jude didn't watch him. He was always shuffled by Thredson about his private life, and hoped he could change one's mind.

 

“I don't like this man !” Drake said exasperated. “Seriously, how dare he judge us ? _Posttraumatic stress disorder_ , what next ? This is the first time he meets me and he allows to diagnose me as I was a mad person !”

 

“Calm down Sergeant ! Perhaps Doctor Thredson's a little _special_ , I admit, but he doesn't seem nasty. After all, we just met him.” Reid said trying to reasonate his teammate.

 

“Perhaps he isn't nasty as you said, but have you hear how he talked about our parents ? As if he directly felt concerned ! Don't you find that strange ? To be honest, I don't know why is it so important to him.” The Sergeant said confused.

 

“Sometimes, murderers' motivation to kill are often related to their childhood, especially with parents.” Jackson said, smoking his cigarette. “I think that's why Thredson takes an interest of it.”

 

“How did you know that ?” Reid asked him.

 

Jackson smirked : “Well, I learnt that during my medecines studies.”

 

“Admit that's true. But in what case is it concern us ?” Drake said.

 

“We don't know, Benito.” Jackson said, smoking a long puff.

 

The three policemen didn't have the time to talk together that someone interpellated them – it was Doctor Arden.

 

“Excuse me Gentlemen, but I've to borrow this fellow for a while, I've to show him some scientific experiences I made recently.” Arden declared talking about Jackson, putting a hand to the Captain's shoulder. “Would you ?” he asked him.

 

“'f course ol' mate !” Jackson said, punching gently Arden's arm. “Sorry guys, I've to go ! See you later !” he added smirking.

 

Reid and Drake looked at the duo receding. The old medecine and the drunk Captain made a funny pair, a kind of _father/son_ bond. The two sighed, walking until the big stairs.

 

“Reid ?” Drake asked shyly. “Do you think Jackson is right about murderers ? Do you think it's related to past ?” He took support to the big railing, next to the big white Virgin statue.

 

Reid sighed and leant against the statue. “I guess yes. We often dealt with criminals who had bad family bonds. Do you remember this peadophile who, if I'm not wrong, had a big trauma because of his own father … or uncle ... who raped him at his very young age ?”

 

“Yeah … So he reproduced _unconsciously_ the same thing to the children – as well as his own child.” Drake said. He paused a little before saying : “But I'm probably sure Kit isn't like that ! You can't change my mind on this point.”

 

Before saying something, someone called – Thredson.

 

“Inspectors !” he called.

 

“Oh shit, not him ...” Drake whimpered; so he rushed towards the stairs : “I'm sorry Reid, but I don't want to deal with him for the while. I'm going to check the folder in the room.” he said, then ran up.

 

Reid stayed motionless until Thredson came near to him, he knew checking the folder was an excuse for Drake to avoid Thredson..

 

“What's wrong with Mister Drake ?” the pyschiatrist asked quietly.

 

“Don't worry for him, it'll pass.” Reid said.

 

A short silence followed. Thredson broke it : “I wanted to tell you I'm sorry by the way we met. I didn't have to talk to you this manner.” he said in a calm tone.

 

“It's alright.” Reid sighed.

 

“You're a good person Inspector, I _feel_ it.” Thredson said, always with the same tone. “Your family have to be proud of you, I swear. Your children and wife …. Also your _mother_.”

 

Reid let out a deep sigh, putting his head in the statue and watching the cellar : “I only have a daughter … I lost my wife recently … My mother live in another town with my step-father*.”

 

Thredson elbowed to the railing, his expression turned into sad and sorry. “Poor little sweetheart, it must've been terrible for her... Losing a mother … What a _tragedy_ for a girl ...” Thredson said, his voice sounded dreamy.

 

Reid blinked, he didn't know how to act towards him. Then he saw Thredson clenching his fist and closing his eyes : “No one shouldn't have their parents far away from them … _No one_ ...” he said with a tiny voice.

 

The Inspector felt a tense in this man. But the psychiatrist pulled himself together, then put a friendly hand to Reid's shoulder. His eyes were shinnies. Finally, he said in a calm but sad voice, nearly a whisper :

 

“You, Inspector, you always have your mother; you're really lucky she's still alive. Take a good care of her, Inspector; she deserves that. And don't forget, a mother is _unique_ , and our duty is to look after her when she needs us. Don't forget _that_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a word/sentence with a * is a headcanon.


End file.
